Strange Vampire
by yorushihe
Summary: 500 years ago, Strauss met a strange human girl who caught his attention, now, the last thing he expected was to find her again, in the present, and in the middle of a battle for his life... Sequel to Strange Priestess.


**Strange Vampire.**

Sum: Kagome have been in the future for a few months now, the jewel is finished and she may have peace again... that is, until she is faced with an old acquaintance.

Sequel to Strange Priestess_, since a lot of people asked me to continue it; I decided to give it a try, even with my load of assignments to do! XD Here it is! Enjoy!_

**XxxxXxxxX**

Kagome has been feeling quite bored these past few days.

Pretty bored.

Yeah, being in the second year of high school is tiring, although Kagome had no complains about school… unless the subject was math. She was a rather studious girl if she could say so herself.

And what about the end of her quest? She had to say that her small adventure was life changing for her. She would never look at a few things the same way again. Like worms, or insects… Spiders gave her the shudders, even those small inoffensive ones who took home under the bathroom sink.

And she came to love her bed even more. No more Futons or sleeping bags to the human girl if she could avoid it. Nothing better than her bed, her own comfy bed there, all ready for when Kagome wanted to pounce on it whenever she felt like.

But aside from the new life philosophy, Kagome also had the chance to grow, as a human, as a girl and as someone with spiritual prowess. Her grandfather was just a little bit too much excited to lend his granddaughter his books and scrolls about spiritual energy and the training of such. It turned out that even though the old man had no spiritual energy, he knew his A..

And as someone with spiritual energy and with a package of survival experience from tracking feudal Japan and slaying monsters to search for some all-powerful jewel shards, to live in the future, when all the emotion she got was when the old math teacher had minor heart attacks in the middle of lectures, her life was…

Boring.

Pretty Boring.

But as they say, think about something hard enough and its bound to happen.

Kagome wanted a little bit of emotion back into her life. She got what she bargained for.

**XxxxXxxxX**

It was often the times when Kagome caught herself musing on the past, about the strange figures she met, like the herbalist Jinenji, or the black smith, Toutosai, about Hojo's ascendant and his innocent infatuation with her.

But she found out, by the worst of ways, that during Mythology classes, even the slightest sign of dozing off settled the teacher into a hissing fit about student code and morals. It gave quite an impression to Kagome.

So Kagome tended to avoid dozing off on her musings during Mythology classes.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu class" The teacher's voice filtered into the noise of the mumbling students of 2B and made them all stumble to their seats whilst said teacher neatened his things on top of the desk, in front of the class.

"Ohayou, Furibori-sensei" Came the automatic reply from the students, voices lacking enthusiasm and dripping with the small sense of dread that filled every sane soul before Furibori-sensei's classes, about the endless lines the teacher could sprout, without stopping, for the whole duration of his period.

And you couldn't doze off to la-la land if you didn't want the teacher to rat at you, the way that only bitter old ladies do when they're angry. The only detail mismatched is that Furibori-sensei was male and really young…

"Today we will be studying vampire myths and how they influence today's culture" The teacher started, staring at the class and scowling when he noticed the spark of interest he was sure would occur with today's subject. Oh, but he would have none of it! Bah! They would suffer… Smirking mentally, he started.

"Vampire myths exist on every culture, associated with some sort of life draining, be it blood or energy…"

'_Vampires_?' Kagome's interest was piqued like the rest of the class, but differently from their reasons, Kagome's ones strayed rather to her past. She had come across a real life vampire before, now she remembered it. '_How could I forget him, I talked his ears off!_' She blushed when this fact was realized, never mind that it happened six months/500years ago.

"One of the most famous Vampire is Vlad Tepes, known as Count Dracula, he was a noble that…"

'_I've never learned his name though_' Kagome sighed dropping her eyes to the paper on her desk, where she was absent mindedly taking notes, taking notice to nod or gawk once in a while to give the impression that she was paying attention. '_wonder what became of him… he had such a sad smile'_

"Today's literature is being vastly influenced by the Vampire culture, which can still stir the attention of the reader, mostly the teenager's ones. Although adult population has shown great acceptance to the new vamp-…"

'_He looked to be some kind of wonderer, perhaps he moved from Japan?_' Kagome shifted in her seat, glancing to the clock and pleading silently with it to move faster, just a little bit more of speed and she would be forever grateful. '_His clothing, now that I think about it, were western style…_'

"Market is exploring the idea of vampires to better sell their products…"

'_If he's alive and hasn't moved to Makai, it would be nice to meet him again, although he is not a demon…_' The thought shifted into Kagome's mind and grew in proportions. 'I_ should look him up_' She grinned mentally, because if she did physically, Furibori-sensei would notice that her mind was gathering elsewhere. '_The first thing I'll do will ask for his name_' she decided nodding to her own thoughts.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Ryukoro Furibori despised teaching, he really did, but there was nothing else out there for him to do. He was absolutely useless when it came to physical strength, and truth be told, he wasn't all that smart, he wasn't even pretty! And that led him to being single… He felt sometimes like an old bitter-sweet lady, but he couldn't help it!

Oh, actually he did. He was hell bent on making the life of his young and defenseless pupils miserable whilst he could, which would be for a long while, since this public school was lacking staff.

But that wasn't the whole reason, no; being weak, ugly, poor and dumb wasn't reason enough, to top it all he had to be some weird fluke of the weirdest of flukes. A Half Vampire reject. Oh, the irony! His spiritual powers were non-existent, and only by blood he was bound to the Nigh Kingdom, that meaning: He was an immortal screwed looser.

He could relate, on a far away manner to Rosered Strauss, their fallen king, after all Strauss was exiled too. The differences between them were almost null! Yeah, almost… If Strauss wasn't pretty, powerful and haven't had a beautiful wife to show up around, they would be practically twins!

He hissed at that, actually, he hissed a lot… His fourteen cats were rubbing off on him. Literally… not really.

So, that concludes to why he hated teaching. He hated everything. But this was getting on his nerves, oh it was. He was feeling nostalgic and bitter teaching this subject – Vampires – in his Mythology class, although he should have foreseen this since it was all related. But he didn't! So now it was biting his arse. His sore, full of shame, arse.

"Vampires' descriptions tend to change from culture to culture, tale to tale, and there's not a way of knowing which one is right…" He continued on his lecture without missing a beat. His eyes scanning the students, all of those beady eyes focused on him, solely on him. It was so poetical it made him feel special. NOT. "The common traits shared by most vampires are the aversion to sunlight, super human strength, particular blood properties and some kind of psychological powers, such as hypnotism, mind reading and foreboding sight…"

Furibori noticed from the corners of his eyes the small peak in interest from his students. Hello! He was trying to make them miserable here! But there was one stare that made him unnerved.

Higurashi Kagome's one. Her cloudy grey eyes were on him all right, but he saw the wistful expression on her face, the way her lips subtly raised into a small smile and the grey took some dreaming quality to it.

She was daydreaming.

As were the rest of the female student population.

He was not a happy evil teacher, actually, he was a very pissed off evil teacher.

Suddenly, it didn't matter anymore; he just had an excellent idea! Smirking evilly, the teacher finished his lecture with a flourish of hands.

"Now that your little heads have been filled by this subject, I have an essay for you to turn in by two weeks" The groans that followed that statement were like a sweat symphony for his ears. "Research a Legend or a Myth on Vampires, it doesn't matter where it came from" He stopped, letting the overjoyed expression on the girls' face appear to their fullest. There! Then he continued. "I don't want anything from _this century_" More groans "I don't want to know from where you take the information, I want it in minimal details about the ins and outs of the Myth of choice, characters and scenario, everything, and it have to be old!" He almost laughed maniacally, but that would ruin his mood… "And one more thing" more moans, good "I don't want to see even a little line on Dracula, If I find it, I will stamp my Os on your papers" He hissed through his teeth, like a snake.

Happy with himself, Furibori-sensei smirked.

**XxxxXxxxX**

"Dismissed… Minus the cleaning crew" The teacher motioned with his hands to a board where there was written the names a few people.

Kagome was happy she wasn't left with cleaning duties today; she was really inspired to do her essay. She spent the whole class wondering about her vampire acquaintance and now she had a good opportunity to do some research. Grinning, glad that she had a good myth for her paper that didn't follow Bran Stocker's lead, the school girl hopped home with a bounce on her step.

She didn't know why, but she felt something was moving along her path.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Lety was pacing behind him, happily chatting for the both of them, not that he minded, he just wasn't in the mood to chat about mundane things today.

What about the rumors about a seal in this area that he hasn't reached yet.

Yeah, chatting was the last of his interest. But it was Lety's, so he nodded at some of her mundane remarks and smiled slightly when something she said got his fancy.

He remembered someone from long ago who liked to chat too. '_She must have died a long time ago…_' He mused, although he didn't remember much things about her, he recorded the way her eyes were a portal to her soul, and the massive weight of her pure aura, actually not hurting him, but mingling with his own dark aura in a friendly embrace. A Miko, he remembered. Through his travels, Strauss met an awfully lot of mikos, of any kind, unfortunately any of them had been like that Strange Priestess who got his attention first, mostly because all of the other Mikos, at the feel of his dark presence, tried to purify him…

Though, humans with high spiritual development were really rare these days of time.

"A box of Pocky if you tell me what're thinking" Chirped Lety, smiling up at him with those sparkly eyes of hers… she was the complete opposite of his daughter, he mused silently, not letting the stray thoughts of Bridget smudge his humor even more.

"Nothing of importance" Strauss replied. Lety shrugged and continued to talk about the things she saw today, he body swinging with each step, making the odd cat-like backpack's tail she carried around swing along with her.

They were passing through a park right now, going in the direction to Tokyo.

Suddenly, Strauss stopped his walking, making Lety stumble on the back of his body and fall to the ground on an ungraceful heap. But the Fallen King wasn't paying attention to his little follower, no, all his senses were stretched to look for the source of something he thought were dead since long ago.

The pure feel of the aura, like a freshly washed white blanked, brushing against his own aura on a familiar way.

"What is it, Strauss-sama?" Lety asked, pouting cutely. ' _It can't be…_' Strauss gave no thought to Lety, trusting her to understand and interpret his weariness. She didn't disappoint him. Her pout disappeared, giving place to a frown. He could feel her small aura stretch along with his; borrowing his strength to try to look for the potential danger her king must have felt. But she wouldn't feel anything; the pure aura was too far away from them.

He wasn't worried about the Dhampirs learning about these 'pure souls' they actually may know it, but he was sure they would stay as far away from a "pure" one as they could.

Finding nothing, Lety turned inquiring eyes to her King, silently asking him what was going on. He in turn, gave her a reassuring pat on the head and turned in direction to Tokyo once again.

"I will soon find out" Strauss breathed, eyes half lidded while he allowed a small, mysterious smile play on his lips.

His now second goal was in Tokyo's direction also, so he wouldn't have to stray too much from his path to check the energy's source out.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Kagome arrived at her home after school, breathing hard from the shrine's huge set of stairs. Although she wasn't tired at all, merely winded.

But her physical condition isn't the most important thing on her mind; actually, one might find disturbing the fact that she was obsessing with homework that very moment.

'_It will be fun to write that paper_' Kagome thought with a light smile, greeting her mother and ruffling her brother's hair. '_Wonder how I can start it…_' she mused going up the stairs to the upper part of her house, in which was located he room.

Throwing her bag over the western stylized bed, Kagome laid beside it on the mattress. Opening her bag to retract her notebook, and a pen to start scribbling a few notes for her paper. Munching on the pen's end, she set her mind free to drift.

-There used to be a Night Kingdom made entirely of Vampires, which were believed to have come from out of space…- '_No, not good… it is missing information, mou! That's all that Vampire I met told me…_' The young girl lamented with a sigh, she would have to do some research now. '_At least I can look up some information about that vampire…_'

Sighing once more, Kagome got out of her bed and straightened her school uniform, scolding herself mentally for having laid down with it on, now it was all wrinkled and she would have to iron it, or ask her mother to do it for her.

Deciding that tiding her school clothes wasn't important enough for now, Kagome changed into some casual outfit and went down the stairs to the kitchen. She needed to go to the library, Kagome knew her grandfather's scrolls held nothing on the type of vampires she was interested.

"Mama, I need to go to the library do some research" Kagome told her mother with a smile on her face.

"Of course dear" Her mother answered with a smile back at her daughter, drying her hands on a white apron wrapped around her waist. "Can you buy some groceries on your way home?"

"Sure mom" Kagome grinned happily at being allowed to go out and skipped to the front door. She opened the door and ran all the way to the stairs, anxious to get her research done.

'_Kami, let the city library have something on those strange vampires_'

**XxxxXxxxX**

Tokyo was a busy metropolis, people everywhere from absolutely all over the world crisscrossing the sidewalks whilst blazing lights announced dozens of different products all around the tall building's fronts.

And one of the down sides of living into such big and busy place is that sometimes, where you want to go just happen to be located at the other side of cite. So Kagome cursed softly under her breath when she remembered that the biggest and most complete library in Tokyo was at the other side of the capital.

This implied that Kagome had to cross the busy center, shoulder-to-shoulder with the throngs of people on the streets. All because she was feeling like walking, instead of using the Shinkansen like normal people do in these situations.

But it was all worth it in the end. There it was, the tall looming building that was her goal. After an hour and half of pursuit, the taste of victory was much sweeter. Grinning victoriously, Kagome marched up the few stairs up to the massive library doors. She entered the building walking slowly, savoring the sight and already thinking about what topic to look for.

**XxxxXxxxX**

The vampire King held his breath in surprise, allowing a smile to form on his lips slowly. The fates were plotting to his advantage it seemed.

'The pure one's energy has moved location, and it's now close to the seal' Strauss thought amused, clenching his fist at the prospect of finding another seal.

Laetitia noticed her king's mood's swing, but commented nothing on it, he has been acting strange the whole afternoon, antsy dare she say, and she was curious as to what was causing his mood to shift so drastically.

Strauss guessed that it would be better to go after the seal after the sun set, less lights means less chances of someone seeing him actually destroying the seal. He could wait a few more hours, he felt rather optimist now that he finally reached one of his goals.

"We're here" He murmured only loud enough for Lety's ear. With the barely nod of her head, she let him know she heard him and was listening to his orders. "We will wait until twilight"

To be continued. :D

Give me your thoughts! Gimme gimme gimme gimme! \O\  
adiau!


End file.
